Last Hope
by EXPZER
Summary: Bella continues to mull over her concerns over the final confrontation of the Cullens & the Wolves vs. Victoria & the Newborns, rendering her unable to sleep; luckily, Edward is near to help calm her nerves. Set within the time period of Eclipse.


_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight series nor the lyrics to the song "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore._

* * *

><p><em>There's a song that's inside of my soul<em>

_It's the one that I've tried to write_

_Over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_(Chorus)_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have_

_for me over again_

_(Chrous)_

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back _

_(Chorus)_

**Only Hope**

_You look terrible,_ Charlie had said light-heartedly, but with his brow frowned in concern, leaving me a bit confused as how to take his statement - as an observation or some kind of insult. Maybe it had been both. Had I looked that terrible coming into the house? Despite being smelly, cranky, exhausted, worried, and scared out of my mind, I had made it my first priority coming home to be little miss sunshine and to hide my moodiness in Charlie's presence, so he wouldn't be able to tell that something was bothering me. Clearly I had failed miserably at my task and left myself open to be read like a book. Thankfully, Charlie was so clueless when it came to reading me that he just assumed I was acting like my normal self, only more broodingly. That, of course, allowed him to immediately jump to the conclusion that perhaps Edward and I had broken up. I could see it in his eyes that he was about to bring up the boyfriend subject, or worse, he was going to bring up Jacob Black again. _Jacob Black, ugh._

"I'm going to bed," I declared. I ground my teeth together when I thought about the mangy wolf, and how he had forced his kiss upon me like it had been his right to do so! My fists were clenched at my sides as I immediately stalked upstairs, leaving behind a slightly bewildered Charlie. Either he had been too scared of my reaction to say anything more, or he was merely planning on saving his "be nice to Jacob" speech for the morning. By then at least, I knew he'd assume I'd be vulnerable to a guilt-trip.

I moaned inwardly, so physically and emotionally tired that I just wanted to collapse onto my bed and die.

I shed my jacket and shoes as I walked through my bedroom door, letting them alone where they lay on the floor, (even though I knew I'd inevitably trip on them at least once before morning). Edward wasn't back yet, and somehow that irritated me even more. All I wanted now was to feel myself lost in his otherworldly embrace. I wanted to feel his icy fingertips dancing along the sensitive skin of my cheek and to feel his cool lips against mine. I wanted to feel the reassurance I needed that I know I'd see when I looked into his confident golden gaze. I needed him with me now, and he wasn't here.

I groaned and mumbled something like "stupid, absurdly gorgeous, undependable vampire" to myself as I collapsed forward onto my bed. And, there I remained, unmoving with my arms pinned uncomfortably beneath me and my face enveloped in my pillow, too uncaring in those moments to move. Sure I couldn't breathe for the most part either, but I found that it was nothing new. Not breathing or forgetting to breathe wasn't unfathomable, especially when I was near intoxicating Edward.

I huffed out a sigh and shifted onto my side, my eyes shifting restlessly beneath their lids as I fought to find sleep. Not a moment later, I felt myself being drawn into a familiar embrace. I opened my weary eyes and fixed them on Edward who now comforted me, and I immediately melted into him. His body was like stone half-beneath mine, and the corners of his mouth against my forehead were cold, yet I had never felt so comfortable, so warm and loved as he held me close to him.

"What took you so long?" I mumbled.

"I had to wait for Charlie to go to bed. He kept lingering outside your bedroom door like a prowler. It seems he's worried and wants to talk to you, but he didn't want to disturb you," Edward replied, in his smooth, velvet voice that was always so calm and comforting.

"Is that all?" I replied, rhetorically, eyes closed against Edward's chest.

"Well, no, he was actually specifically thinking about suggesting to you to take a shower and then to call the mutt," Edward added, his jaw tightening a bit at the mention of Jacob.

A displeasing sigh escaped my lips, but I said nothing in reply. I felt Edward's nose wrinkle a bit against my skin as he dipped his head to peer down at me. His hand stroked my matted hair once and a breathy chuckle left his lips.

"Now, I can't say I'd ever encourage you to speak with the mutt, but a shower on the other hand..." he chided. "You do smell a bit, love."

Another sigh. Edward seemed to be incapable of completely grasping the concept that I was not unearthly perfect like him, and that from time to time, yes, I was going to be human with human smells and imperfections.

"I don't care," I whined, snuggling closer to him.

He seemed to smile as he pressed his cool lips to my head, and he tentatively stroked my hair back despite the fact it was clumpy and on its way to being downright greasy. He noted my restlessness long before I had, but he merely continued coaxing me and allowing me to try to find sweet slumber as he kept watch. I eventually rolled onto my back with a heavy sigh, my eyes now wide-open and staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. I didn't get it. I was beyond exhausted at this point. I didn't know how much time had passed, but it felt like hours. Why couldn't I just sleep awhile and forget everything on my mind?

A moment later Edward was leaning over me, his brows stitched together, and he gently stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked.

His breath was warm and sweet on my face and inhaling it caused me to momentarily forget what I was going to say. When I didn't answer, his expression became unfathomable. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, just as he couldn't tell what I was. How could I once again be selfish and tell him that I didn't want him to fight? For any of them to fight? The Cullens were my family, and the wolf clan were my friends. I didn't want anyone to fight Victoria.

I shuddered at the thought of the flame-haired vixen, eyes crimson with the lust for my blood.

Jasper, with his military tactics - were they so unfailing? Alice, so lithe and petite - was speed enough to keep her from being crushed like a leaf? Emmett, so brute but so impulsive at times - would one of his decisions cause him to be harmed or worse? I didn't even want to think about Esme and Carlisle, who were like parents to me, or my beloved Edward, or even Rosalie who hated me, or Jacob Black, my once best friend, facing a group of newborns head-on and all for the sake of protecting me. They were all willing to fight and die for me. And, there was nothing I could do to help.

"I don't want you to go," I finally said with a frown, laying on my side again and idly plucking at the material of Edward's shirt.

He released a deep sigh, as if he was relieved, as if he had been expecting whatever it was that bothered me to be a great deal more important. I couldn't help but to give him a critical look. I was serious and desperate to keep them all safe, him especially. Damn his confidence.

"We're going to be fine, Bella - all of us," Edward promised, placing his icy palm against my face. "It'll be over before we know it."

"You don't know that," I persisted, my voice faultering. "Not even Alice knows that. Her visions have gaps. She might miss something. I can't stand to think about you all fighting and possibly dying and me sitting around doing nothing. How am I supposed to live with myself if one of you dies. If you die?"

I was unknowingly shaking now, my hand with a fistful of Edward's shirt as I forced back the tears that stung my eyes. The thought of losing Edward was unbearable, and it made me physically queasy, like the last time I had gotten an eyeful of blood, but an infinite times worse. He placed a hard, chilly hand over mine, softly coaxing it to flatten again; with his free arm, he pulled me closer to him. I involuntarily raised my gaze to meet his when he placed a finger beneath my chin to lift it. His eyes were gentle, reassuring, but also confident as always.

"Nothing will happen to us. We are prepared, and we have the element of surprise on our side," he said.

"Swear to me," I interjected sternly, almost accusingly as if I doubted him, a finger in his face.

He seemed a bit startled and curious, but also somehow understanding of my meaning.

"Bella," he began calmly as ever, folding a hand over my finger and softly balling it into a fist within his own against his chest. I swallowed roughly, my eyes desperately watching his as I awaited the rest of his reply. "I swear on my promise to always love and protect you that we will all make it out of this alive. All of us."

My stomach was doing unnecessary flips, as I knew deep down that I had absolutely no reason to have this dubious feeling of impending doom, but it was unavoidable. After all, I was only human. My lips urgently sought his and crushed upon them feverntly. He responded with the same amount of enthusiasm, sliding his arms around my waist and pressing me into himself. With graceful ease, he exchanged our positions so he was now dominating me on the bed. He broke off the kiss, causing me to groan impatiently, and he smiled smugly.

"Well, maybe not the mutt. If he happens to volunteer to be noble and throw himself head-first into the jaws of death, I won't object," he added then, obviously teasing but knowing it would get me riled up just the same. However, before I could hiss out my reply, Edward began watching me with that unfair smoldering look in his golden eyes, making me melt into mush on the spot.

"You're irritating," I huffed then, while trying my hardest to look upset with him.

"You're beautiful," Edward replied, smoothly.

"You're impossible," I quickly added.

He inched his face closer to mine, the corners of his mouth twitched upward.

"As are you," he pointed out and immediately pressed his lips into mine.

"Don't think...just because...you do that...that you're...forgiven..." I managed to splutter out in between breaths.

"Do what?" he wondered, innocently, tilting my head to the side so he had access to the skin of my neck, and he began kissing along my jawline. I knew this was going nowhere fast, and I was far too sleepy to start up another arguement. Thankfully, there was always tomorrow. I did not allow myself to think about any day after that. The future was shrouded in uncertainty for me, but with Edward by my side, I knew we would find our way through the wilderness together. I was not afraid...much.

"Nevermind," I sighed defeatedly, giving into him fully as his lips found mine again, my arms winding around his neck.

Eventually, he pulled way with a sigh, leaving me gasping for air and wanting more, more and all of him which he would not yet give me. I was learning to not be as impatient. Waiting just a little while longer to have all of Edward and to give him all of me was a small price to pay for eternity in return. He was my air, my sun, my sky. He was everything that made up me, and everything that I wanted to be. He was my only love, my only hope.

"Try and sleep now, Bella," Edward whispered, kissing the crown of my head. As I lay safe and content in his loving embrace, no longer resisting the exhaustion now washing over me in waves, the last thing I heard was the sound of his velvet soft voice, humming my lullaby to me and sending me into a restful slumber at last.

**The End.**


End file.
